yoshigamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is the main character of games such as Yoshi's Island, Yoshi, and Yoshi's Cookie. Usually, Yoshi would be riding on Mario's back, but also, like Mario, he has a very competetive side, and sometimes a hero. He first appeared in Super Mario World and his latest appearance is in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Super Mario World 's debut in Super Mario World.]] Yoshi's debut was in the second level, Yoshi's Island 2. In the game, Mario can ride Yoshi's back to gain the ability to eat and easily destroy enemies. He could also eat items called Berries. If Yoshi ate 10 Berries, he would lay an egg containing a Super Mushroom. Yoshi , seen in Yoshi (the game).]] Yoshi's second appearance was in his own spinoff, the obscure Yoshi puzzle game. He is seen mainly at the title screen, menus and the HUD. Yoshi's Cookie .]] In Yoshi's Cookie, Yoshi appeared as a character in V.S. mode. Yoshi had to make horizontal and vertical rows of the same kind of cookie to proceed to the next level. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Baby Mario for Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island.]] Yoshi, like most of his kind, spent the early part of his life living on Yoshi's Island, the homeland of the Yoshis and the entrance to Dinosaur Land. The island was a relatively peaceful place filled with relaxed and laid-back Yoshis. However, this was all to change on the day the legendary Mario Bros. were born. A day that would not only change Yoshi's life, but the entire course of history. Super Mario 64 Yoshi appears as an easter egg on top of Peach's Castle, after the player collects all 120 Power Stars. When you finish talking to Yoshi, he will give you 100 lives and an improved triple jump. After that Yoshi jumps off the roof and is never seen again in the game. His role as an easter egg is not in Super Mario 64 DS. Super Mario Sunshine in Super Mario Sunshine]] Yoshi plays a major role in this game of being transportation for Mario as well as the key to several Shine Sprites. Yoshi normally appears in three different colors depending on what he eats: Orange, pink, and purple. To get Yoshi, the player must first find a Yoshi Egg and give it the specific fruit it wants. Then Yoshi will hatch and the player can ride him. Yoshi was also given the ability to spit different colored juice (the "Juice" ability replacing the function of F.L.U.D.D.) that affected enemies in different ways, also depending on what color he was. Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island The plot for this game is the same as Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Super Mario 64 DS Yoshi found himself to be the primary hero in Super Mario 64 DS. During this adventure, Peach decided to invite Mario, Luigi and even Wario to her castle. Coincidentally, Yoshi was sleeping on the roof of the castle when the trio of heroes arrived. This is a reference to Yoshi's appearance in the original. New Super Mario Bros. Even though Yoshi did not appear in New Super Mario Bros., he appeared in some of the minigames. Yoshi's Island DS and Yoshi in a screenshot of Yoshi's Island DS.]] Kamek and Bowser suddenly interrupted the peace of the Mushroom Kingdom by stealing all of the babies they could find, hoping to get all of the Star Children in Yoshi's Island DS (the Star Children were Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby DK, Baby Wario, Baby Bowser, and Baby Yoshi; all but the last of these seven were captured by Bowser's forces). These seven children had special energy in their bodies that, if in his possession, would allow Bowser to take over the world. Toadies had kidnapped babies from across the Mushroom World, in hopes of finding the seven Star Children. Super Mario Galaxy -head shaped planet in Super Mario Galaxy.]] Yoshi himself does not appear in Super Mario Galaxy – however, there are three notable Yoshi references. *When starting a file, the player is given the choice of what character head they want to resemble the "planet" that is their save file, and one of the heads is Yoshi's. *In the Good Egg Galaxy, there is a planet that resembles a Yoshi Egg. *A wooden planet that is carved into the shape of Yoshi's head appears in the Space Junk Galaxy. The mission in which the player retrieves a Power Star on this planet is even titled "Yoshi's Unexpected Appearance." New Super Mario Bros. Wii Although he never appeared in New Super Mario Bros., Yoshi reappears in the game's sequel, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Yoshi only appeared in World 1-3, World 2-5, World 3-2, World 4-5, World 6-4, and World 7-6, making him quite rare. Yoshi makes the same sound as he did in Super Mario World. Green Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Light Blue Yoshi, and Pink Yoshi are the Yoshi colors that appear in this game. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Yoshi does appear in the game, Super Mario Galaxy 2, where he assists Mario and Luigi on a quest to save the universe from being ruled by Bowser and to retrieve the Power Stars. Gallery SMWYoshi.jpg|Super Mario World Yoshi_24.jpg|Yoshi 106px-Yoshi_and_cookies_YC.png|Yoshi's Cookie 120px-SMW2_EggThrow.gif|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 120px-Sms_marioyoshi.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine 103px-YoshiMario64.jpg|Super Mario 64 DS 120px-BabyMario_YIDS.png|Yoshi's Island DS 120px-Rvl_mariobrosw_01char_e3.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii 120px-MarioYoshiAssistLumaBerry.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Yoshis Category:Characters Category:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Yoshi (game) Category:Yoshi's Cookie Category:Yoshi's Island DS